possession and love
by Kyrie Lorelei
Summary: INCOMPLETE. Mental-instability, dark. Harry finds himself a better guardian but also somehow manages to land himself in Azkaban. Will this along with the knowledge of an almighty progenitor land Harry in insane-land?
1. prologue

**PROLOGUE**

The boy couldn't have been more than five; body fragile and pale as he sat curled up in the dark. The room consisted of a bed, nothing more. There would be no space to even be able to stand up. Bruises in many colors-new and those who were fading- covered the boy's malnourished body. Then his eyes met mine and I was stunned by the intense unnatural green.

He wore a t-shirt large enough to reach his mid-thighs. The front was stained in a darkening red that stuck to the boy's chest. At first he didn't seem to see me; a doll like face that lacked emotions, those impassive eyes seeing right through me. Just watching him made me shudder and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. By then he must've noticed me; the still inexpressive eyes widened, his head tilted to the left. The vibrant green flashed crimson and a red stream of blood poured down his cheek like a tear. My vision started to get blurry; like a bad reception on one of those TV's the muggles used. The last thing I heard before I was surrounded by darkness was a hoarse whisper crying for help.

.-.

Mathew carried the child close to him, the scrawny raven haired boy snuggled deeper to his chest. He smiled slightly at the sight but soon faltered when realizing the seriousness of the situation.

So far it hadn't been one of his better evenings; his client had told him he wanted a certain man dead, when arriving at said prey's apartment. A very appalling apartment. He saw the man and couldn't help his jaw from dropping, eyes widening. Better than just looking like a gaping fish was that in his shock he must have revealed his presence in the room.

Wanting it to be a quick kill, he'd slashed out but the man squealed and avoided, running around in the room like some type of annoying fly not wanting to get caught. The second time he slashed out, the man had stupidly tried to attack him; resulting in impaling himself on the blade. Blood had splattered over his face; usually he wouldn't have minded but this horrid man's blood could do that to you. Mathew was a very shallow person, hating ugly and powerless things.

Done with that night's job, wanting to sit down and inhale and exhale smoke, relaxing his every muscle. But then he felt it. It laid like an invisible mist over all of London. It was magic, pure dark magic. Knowing none of London's dark magic users would have the guts to reach for the seemingly harmless source in these times he did so himself. Curios of what he would find.

What was he met with? Harry Potter 'the savior of the light' emitting such strong pure dark magic at his age. Finding him with vile abusive muggles that all looked like they could be related to that evening's earlier kill.

So what did he do? He took the boy, with his beautiful magic. The pretty little thing. After all, Mathew held no grudge against the boy; actually he was interested in how a child at one year could defeat the dark lord. Even if he was an obvious dark wizard he had been neutral in the war.

Now what to do with him? _'No idea' _he thought as he looked down at the child in his arm, who seemed perfectly content. But he had at least come to one conclusion.

From today onwards until the day said person wanted to change the fact- Harry Potter was dead.

.-.

**Prologue ended.**

**Please review!**

**This will be slash, there'll be violence and some more.. dunno yet.**

**I will pair Harry with more than one person ;)**

**I do not own HP(obviously) -.-**


	2. one

**ONE**

Ash age 10 stared out in the park; grass had gone yellow due to the insufferable heat, a huge fountain made comforting noises. The sun that shone all too brightly, made his usually silver like marble skin redden just slightly. At the end of the summer it probably would have turned shimmering bronze. Ah well, it also depended on how much spare time he'd have spent in the sun. Knowing Mathew would return soon but probably leave directly after visiting didn't make him happier. His master was busy you see. Not that he worked for money, they both made their own keep in their household. No, Mathew liked to research, explore and making people his lab-rats. It just got awfully lonely when he weren't around. Math had taught him everything he knew, some very useful magic and also how to manage their business.

He ruffled the short unruly hair, trying to keep it from getting soaked in his own sweat. But god was hot. He was sitting on a bench examining the teal-green leafs hanging mysteriously like jewelry from branches. He had to catch himself before drifting off into his fantasy world, snapping his attention back toward closely observing the very few people that dared go out in this direct heat.

.-.

A man was observing me from a distance; he must've been in his early thirties with dirt-blonde hair that almost seemed to shift into green while in the shadows. He was watching me intensely with a quite puzzled look on his face so I caught his attention nodding as if to say 'yes'. The expression was hastily covered by something between a smirk and a sneer. I closed my eyes for a quick moment, reading the magic that was radiating from the man while he was walking towards me. I could feel the brutal wildness around the man, no say; werewolf. To some degree it felt really down to earth and it was as if I could see a live wild forest through his magic but somehow it was repressed. Confirming my assumptions, I met his eyes. A golden like topaz that was strangely intriguing. Weirdly enough, this was the first time meeting a werewolf. I saw him sniffing in the air, like some kind of animal. Probably catching my scent. His eyes met mine then a smirk formed on his lip, the way he looked at me changed quickly. Something in his eyes told me that I should be wary around the man. His lip twitched slightly in amusement when he plastered a toothy grin on his face, it didn't seem all too friendly.

"Are you the one that was sent out to see me?" his voice surprised me, it was rather rough. Like someone that had been screaming himself hoarse or in his case.. howl or maybe he was a chain smoker. No, I couldn't place out the fragrance of any smoke or nicotine. Thank god for a nose almost as good as an animal's. I liked the smell of smoke and nicotine, when older I'd probably pick up the habit myself, even though insisting it was bad for his health all the time while around Mathew. Master always smoked when trying to relax or was it after a kill, I did not know.

"Yes, though you could say I will only deliver your request" The man's topaz eyes bore deep into mine, telling me he did not believe me. Well, at least some of the clients weren't as stupid as others. When Mathew was away I still continued to work, you needed money to survive after all. Of course I could always go to Gringotts' and claim my name as 'Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived' but at the moment I preferred to stay anonymous.

"I need a dozen of wolfsbane potions" hmm… Well as it was he'd need to steal some. But this was illegal deals after all.

I let my face harden, no feeling slipping through my mask "and how much are you willing to offer?" Wolfsbane was not an easy potion to make nor was it inexpensive and only the very best in potions could make a successful one.

"25 galleons" normally it was far more expensive than that, but as said; illegal business.

"30, I won't go below"

"Deal" I raised a brow slightly but shrugged my confusion off.

"And when-may I ask-do you need them?"

"Before full moon" he said and stared up in the sky, thinking.

Two days then, two days until full moon.

.-.

He walked down the shady stairs to the cellar, though it was more like a dungeon. Dark stony walls that were lit up by candles floating silently close to them. Some even followed Ash as he briskly strode towards one of the rooms, it was huge and the air inside was suffocating. From some off the cauldrons you could hear sounds of boiling that made different fumes mix together, probably making it highly dangerous just to be in the room.

Ash walked up to one of the cauldrons, looking down and realizing it would only fill about five vials.

Where could he find seven more?

.-.

Something was off in the living room; the comfy russet colored leather sofa looked as if someone had been seated in it. The newspapers on the table had been looked through, a chair was pulled out and a navy colored robe was thrown over an armchair…

'_Mathew'_

In his excitement he didn't notice someone coming up from behind him. Suddenly he was pressed against the wall with a knife at his throat. He looked up and was met with a huge mischievous grin on a fairly handsome face. The man chuckled softly, letting him go while he pulled his fingers through the golden brown fringe that constantly fell and made a shadow over the face.

"Long time no see Ash" yes, genuinely amused. His humor sucked.

He couldn't help it, it just slipped "I missed you" God what was this, some type of corny chick flick moment?

"Cheesy" make it official huh?

Mathew pulled him into a hug. Ash had missed him, his mentor, his master, his friend, his father and also his brother. Mathew was his everything.

.-.

"Do you want to go to Hogwarts this term? You're supposed to, but you as well as I know that if you decide to go, you have to go as Harry Potter" they were sitting in the living room, each holding a cup of steaming hot tea, different flavors though. Mathew sipped his in a careless way, this was a serious conversation but both of them seemed indifferent but in truth they were both very tense. Even if not visible. They clashed well together.

"I do not want to go as Harry Potter. At the moment that is. With the academics I have now, how long will I be able to not go to school?"

Mathew thought for a moment "three or four years-if you keep studying-then longer. But you should not wait too long there's the risk that they'll find you" Ash nodded thoughtfully and decided

"I will not go this year" The silence stretched out and Mathew's face was lit up in a smug –once again-grin. You could never know if good or bad would come of that grin. But at the moment it didn't hold any type of sadistic glint so his stomach wasn't flipping in unease.

"Then" the word was sweetly drawn out and his grin went –if possible- wider "I have the perfect early birthday present for you, it will be something of a cover up story and you might…will; most likely, take a huge pleasure in it."

Raising an eyebrow; half interested, half concerned. "Oh, is that so. I'm eagerly listening"

The cup was now on the sofa table and Mathew was flicking a blade between his fingers, fascinating how his hands stayed unmarked. "What would you say about making a visit to your dear relatives?"

Ash shuddered, the grin had gone sadistic.

.-.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review!**

**So did you all watch the last part of the HP movies this week? I certainly did. I was kinda' disturbed by the people crying though, if you're going to cry do it silently please? Wow, insensitive. **

**But I loved Alan Rickman's input in this movie, he usually play these cold non-feeling types. Oh and now he's playing a cold non-feeling type that finally shows big time emotion. I was looking forward the most to that part and I was not let down.**

**If any of you saw it what did you think?**


	3. two

**TWO**

He should've seen it coming.

It was beyond obvious, the looks the man had given him. Oh, not to forget the sniffing in the air and then the grinning face when sensing it.

Soon the moon will start to squint in the night sky. Yes, this would have been a trap. Waiting for a werewolf in a truly lonely dark park where no one seemed to enter. The werewolf had probably craved his blood or maybe to turn him, apparently his magic drew people to him-like moths to an open flame. He being turned would be a huge asset to them, especially if they had the opportunity to train him from a young age.

He turned around; attempting to walk right out of their little meeting place. Instead he was met with dark hungry eyes. They would have been completely black if it wasn't for the glowing cerise ring around the irises. Fuck.

The man was definitely not a human.

His long scarlet hair was tied in a messy braid on his back. The perfectly toned body seemed to be as rigid as a sculpture; sadly it did not seem as breakable. The lips turned into an animalistic snarl, showing fangs sharp enough to-with just a little force-break skin.

The vampire stepped closer and Ash automatically stepped back. "Childe" Oh dear Merlin. An overly sweet voice, like velvet ensnaring him into an unbreakable knot.

"You are mine, Childe" now purring. The vampire started to close in, the euphoric air made it impossible to move. Did he even want to?

No, Yes. Somehow he took a defensive stand, reaching for his right pocket. His thoughts were only swimming with two things; wand or dagger?

It was at this tense moment when both of their bodies were ready to attack; a howl could be heard in the wind.

.-.

Ash sunk to his knees, clutching his shoulder. Now he knew the speed of a vampire.

His vision started to go unfocused as he watched the werewolf and the vampire fighting. It was an oddly fair match, vampires-he'd been told-was much stronger than werewolves.

'_He must be quite young then' _his thoughts told him while he blinked rapidly to hold consciousness. Blood covered his t-shirt and was making wet patterns down on his arm. The vampire had bitten him, tearing him up more than needed because of that mutt's interference. Well, at least he would not be turned. He hadn't had any vampire blood on his tongue-of what he could remember anyway.

Cradling his shoulder, he stumbled over to the bench where he'd thrown his bag and the package of wolfsbane potions.

Ash started to rip the package open, the noise momentarily distracted the vampire and in the end of his sight he could see him losing. The huge wolf-like creature feasted on the creature under its being. Making sure it was completely dead as it ripped the vampire's heart and guts out.

It turned to look at him, the nose and teeth covered in blood. A low growl came from it as it walked over the bloody mess that used to be the vampire. Ash had to stop himself from throwing up at the very sight; sure he was not the most innocent soon to be eleven year old boy. But he had not wanted to see the contents of vampire just yet.

His breath hitched as he stared into red streaked topaz eyes of the werewolf. He held two vials of wolfsbane in each hand.

He calmed himself, even though he felt the wolf closing in on him. With eyes closed he let out a deep breath, trying to keep his heartbeats from accelerating. His muscles tensed, that was somehow inevitable. When the wolf was about to strike he snapped his eyes open, letting his determination be shown.

Without hesitation Ash threw the vials at the wolf, aiming for the eyes and reached for his dagger.

.-.

I was being cradled in strong arms. Muscles that of a fit man, the feeling was slightly familiar,

"Math?" My voice was barely audible; it probably sounded like a croaked whisper. The arms tightened around me, it didn't feel protecting at all. I felt like a prisoner being held like this, kept close so I wouldn't run away? Which meant; this was most definitely not Mathew.

"Hush, you've lost a lot of blood" the voice sounded strained and there was a foreign accent. Not French, nor Italian, but it sounded familiar to those two. About the blood, I probably hadn't been able to avoid those claws before my dagger cut through the skin of the werewolf.

My mind started getting foggy, darker. I did not feel safe here, but at the moment I knew it was impossible for me to move. The darkness drew me closer, letting me slip down into unconsciousness.

"What would you say about making a visit to your dear relatives?" my memory repeated Mathew's silky voice, the sadistic grin on his face. He hated them, I knew so, they had done more than just mistreat the younger me. I found myself liking this 'present', it was early though. Two weeks.

I had never enjoyed killing, it felt unnecessary and I always wanted to find ways around it. But for once I let myself become selfish, let myself return what favor had been done to me as a young child. The wizarding world would be in uproar, I knew so. The 'boy-who-lived' was gone and the boy's relatives were found dead and horribly tortured in their own home. They would try looking for me now; they probably hadn't realized I went missing that night so many years ago. I couldn't help my thoughts from snickering; sure they would be searching for him now. But now I had a reason-of some sorts- to not go to that school for a couple of more years.

.-.

When Ash woke, he was seated in a wooden chair. His limbs did not react to his commands, his voice was unusable.

'_Just my luck, I drop my guard for a couple of minutes and now where do I find myself…' _a court? Well, something like that… Three men stared at him from behind some type of a podium. There were no more people assembled in the small hall which indicated that it must be a very small and most probably an unofficial made hearing. Not that that always turned for the better.

The man seated right in front of him, bore a smug facial expression as he stared down on him. One of the others, a man that seemed to almost snuggle up to the man mirrored the prolocutor's expression.

The last one didn't seem to fit in, his magic was heavy dark and the expression on his face showed complete boredom. He stared up in the sealing when he thought no one was looking before returning to using his pureblood stance and stared out at him like he wanted to squash a filthy bug…until the silvery light blue of his eyes met his; Ash knew the man could sense his magic. Any dark creature could sense it, even if he had natural shields he had a huge amount of magic and it could not all be masked. Mathew said it could have something to do with how he could sense others magical affinities and auras so in return they could do the same to him.

"We call in witness Audrian Bruneswith" oh, they must've started the meeting while he was still unconscious. Was that even legal?

Nah, of course not. What had he expected when he found himself woken up in a court he had no idea why he was in?

.-.

Not that I didn't deserve to be here… But they could not possibly know that. Now what could I have done to find myself in this situation. There was the whole thing with killing my relatives, but I was quite sure they did not know of that. Then there were all of the multiple illegal deeds I had committed in the last two years or maybe the whole situation with that vampire and werewolf attacking me. Bet my dibs on the last one.

A man entered the hall from behind me; thank god I could still turn my neck. He was very fit and must've been in his late twenties. His face was hesitant and the auburn locks made him look somewhat innocent. His fist where clenched and shook slightly. I couldn't help raising an eyebrow, where did the nervousness come from?

"You're name is?"

"My name is Audrian Brunswith…Sir" The blonde snorted from where he was sitting which he muffled with a not so subtle fake coughing. I could hear the undertone of that accent again. Oh, so it was he who had been carrying me.

"And what did you Audrian Brunswith witness yesterday the 18th of July around 10:30 pm?" The ugly man held the gaze of the witness while he squirmed under the man's gaze. There was something wrong here, manipulations? No the man did not seem smart enough for it. Most probably a threat or maybe blackmail. The silver eyed blonde now had his full attention on what was happening during the hearing.

Yes, I saw the look on his face and couldn't help agreeing with what he too had realized. Something fishy was going on here.

"Well, this boy..What was his name now again?" he unclenched his fists and let out a breath, looking every where but at me and he also kept dodging the blonde's very judging gaze. If this hadn't concerned me I would most probably have laughed at his cowardice.

"His name is Ash Mecurice, turned eleven years old on April the 12th." Truth was I will turn eleven in less than two weeks.

"Yes, uh.. I saw this huge wolf killing what seemed to be a vampire. It was so frightening and I couldn't move and then Ash.." he gestured towards me and accidently met my _very_ hard eyes and he turned forcefully away. "uhm..As I was saying.." Couldn't he just get on with it? Did he have to stutter his way through the whole thing? "Ash attacked the wolf" My eyebrows rose once again, that was not how I would have said it. More like 'defending himself'.

"And then he killed it in rage, the wolf then morphed and there was a human. " He swallowed; he suddenly didn't look so good. Eyes started tearing up "There was so much blood" Fuck. I was screwed. Must be an asset to them that I couldn't use my voice either. That Audrian was now led out of the hall by some guards that had showed up from nowhere.

Whatever happened, I would make them pay for later. I would spare the blonde as I saw him arguing strongly against whatever they were quietly discussing.

.-.

18 months, they had given a boy at the age of my own son 18 months. Not in some of the minor wizarding prison either, no, they had put a boy not even in school age in Azkaban's prison.

And for what?

For vampire association, killing of an 'innocent' man. Who in truth was a werewolf. And when I asked Praberian why they where doing this, his excuse were that the boy was some 'filthy deatheater spawn'. The man himself had served the dark lord, not that he had gotten any of the better ranking. It probably was because of the man's inability to think. The child had probably done something to anger Praberian, insulted the man or maybe his parents had done it in his place. I did not know yet, but I would find out.

When the guards had come to escort the boy out, I had been frozen in shock. Me, a Malfoy! The expression he emitted was so cold, the glare he sent Praberian felt as if it could kill. Then he had smirked or was it a sneer? Either way, he had never felt such a pressure in the air since the dark lord had ruled.

.-.

**Drastic turn huh?**

**Please Review!**

**Sorry this was kind of late but I went to this island with my friends for a week and I forgot to bring my computer. Ah by the way, I was watching this anime called Shiki. It's some type of vampire horror and I recommend trying to watch it. Oh I didn't like the first couple of episodes but for the story it was still worth watching. It was not the cute Edward sparkling shite so please give it a try ;)**

**Once again, please revie****w!**


	4. three

**THREE**

The boy-who-lived to die?

When Hogwart's groundkeeper Rubeus Hagrid went to retrieve young mr Potter early morning the 31st July, he was met with something he never could have expected. Our beloved savior was gone and his relatives had been more than brutally murdered. Curses after curses must have been inflicted on their bodies, flesh had started to rot due to the heat. They must have been dead for more than two weeks, the foul smell made the aurors want to retch and we were all cruelly reminded of the latest war. This reporter was even able to catch a glimpse at the horrid sight. One thing we can all draw a calming breath about is that Harry Potter was nowhere to be near the horrid scene. 

Now, with the wizarding world panicking for their beloved hero, we all want to know what happened. Was he kidnapped by a remaining deatheater?

One reliable source told this reporter that there were no sign of mr Potter living with said muggles.

Now we in the wizarding world want answers and also to have our savior with us once again, or is it like he told me; we never really had him?

(read more of what they found in Harry Potter's relatives house on page 2, the societies opinions regarding Harry Potter's disappearance on page 3, more of Harry Potter's story on page 4)

Your own

Rita Skeeter

.-.

My eyes had since long adjusted to the darkness, the air feeling damp and my naked feet being dirtied by the cell floor. I'd bet that it would take hundreds of cleaning charms to actually get this place clean. Not that it mattered since they would never help the 'filthy evil prisoners'. I couldn't help but snort, wonder how many in this place that was innocent?

I had known for some time now that I hardly looked anything like my parents. That might be the reason why the man supposed to be my godfather didn't recognize me. Well, why would he anyway? He'd probably only seen me as a baby and it must have been ten years since.

The air felt cold as it messed up my already unruly raven nest. Closing my eyes trying to think happy thoughts, the dementors usually didn't come in on the mornings. Which must be the only time they didn't guard the cell.

I had seen pictures of my parents; my mother being a thin picture like beauty with dark fiery red hair and eyes a little more forest green than mine. My father was tall dark and handsome, many peoples ideal type. He wore glasses, the hair shorter than mine but just as unruly. Those were the few things we had in common, hair and eyes but still not completely the same.

I knew I looked very feminine for a boy; I usually let my hair grow longer than what I had now, I'd cut it off this summer when I was in a state of annoyance. Even though I didn't mind being called feminine looking I did mind being called a girl. There was also the creepy mystery with my skin, at the winters it almost seemed to be glowing in a silvery transparent while in the summers it just took a couple of minutes and my tan was as deep as someone that had been out in the sun for weeks. My body was thin, probably from the malnourishment when I was younger. Considering where I was now it would not get better. My eyes were larger than my mother's, sometimes they were cast in dark shadows that made me seem distant and lost in a different word, sometimes they lacked emotion-becoming completely impassive and scared people shitless, sometimes they glowed with power being the same color as the avada kedavra curse. Or so people had told me.

There was nothing positive about this place, maybe that my fan club would not be able to find me. It was cold and the dementors were constantly here which made it even colder. We would probably never get fed either, when I first came here they had sealed away my magic in my body. That would help us survive without food. It was not like the human guards ever got close to this place anyway.

Why was I in such a restricted cell anyway? Hell, I'm only eleven; yes I was quite sure it had been my birthday by now. Not that I knew for sure. But it felt like weeks maybe even months since I first arrived. Hopefully so, the closer I came to 18 months the better.

I didn't know what kind of people were on the left side of the cell, but I did know that Sirius Black- my supposed evil godfather was on the right. Maybe I would try speaking to him later, poor sod. He did not look good, not that anyone in here looked well. At least if I tried speaking to him I could at least try to keep myself from lousing my sanity. But considering his state I might just be writing my sanity a death sentence.

Then, I felt them coming, the air went freezing in just a second. The cold creeping its way up my skin, giving me goosebumps. All the happiness I'd ever felt seemed to be taken rather violently from my body. I heard a whimper from those who were closer to them. My mouth fell open in an inaudible cry as I felt their vile magic piercing me like a blunt knife. Why did I have to be able to feel magic? It made things so much worse. The air was thicker now, so thick that you couldn't breathe but it was still so cold. My teeth were shaking and I wished they would just finish me off, it would be better than being tortured by these dementors. I knew for a fact that they probably had worse effect on my body; sometime abilities like mine weren't all awesome.

Then their magic started on my feelings and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold up consciousness for long. Memories started to haunt me.

.-.

An old man with long silvery hair that mended in with the long beard put down 'the daily prophet' –with a little too much force-on his desk. Yes, Albus Dumbledore was indeed aggravated. He was aggravated with himself; he had always seen Harry Potter as someone that could eventually be molded into something bigger at the time for Voldemorts return. Even if that was the case, ha had never meant to hurt Harry, but the fact remained.

Harry Potter was gone and not only that, they hadn't found a trace of a fourth person living in the house with the Dursleys.

Albus knew he had been wrong to put Harry with them, they weren't the nicest people but he had at least expected Petunia to take care of her sister's son. Why hadn't he checked up on the child? The question seemed to float in the air but he himself could not answer.

Albus knew that Severus Snape was going rampage in his own mind. Thoughts of Lily's son, wanting to find and secure him but of course he always wanted to keep up his facade. The man had convinced himself that he would not storm into the headmaster's office being _frantic. _Maybe he could ask the man to make a tracking potion for him? He had tried every spell there was, but either the boy was dead or he was under very strong wards. At least with the potion they would be able to tell if he was alive or not.

'_I wonder where could Harry be?'_

.-.

**There… Please review!**

**What did you think? give me advice if you want something special in the story..**

**I was actually considering starting writing in my story 'sweet seductive darkness' again, I find the latest chapter in it ****very ****badly written and it was kinda' why I stopped writing it. Also that was my first fanfic and I'd like to rewrite it but at the moment I'm writing this so maybe in the future I'll start writing in it again-so don't lose hope!**

**Thanks for reading**


	5. four

**FOUR**

The potion had failed four times now.

It only showed one thing, his name. That at least told them he was alive. If it had not showed anything…well, then he would have been dead. Severus Snape was at the moment both relieved and frustrated. Relieved because he was alive, but that still didn't indicate his safety. He did care, not that he wanted people to know that.

Of course he had never met the boy; sure he had caught a glimpse of him in his mother's arms when he was about one. For a one year old he had been awfully calm, eyes huge and in an even more intense color than his mother's. Severus had been stunned, never had he thought that possible. The hair had been a thick raven mess. It was a wonder that a one year old could have so much hair.

The reason he cared was Lily, it was her son after all. Potter's too. But he still dismissed the thought. At the moment, the important thing was to find him.

.-.

Sirius Black could happily say he wasn't as crazy as all the other prisoners in Azkaban. Maybe it was because he was holding a grudge or maybe it was his innocence. Most people would probably go crazy if they were put in here innocent. Not that they wouldn't be if they were guilty.

Not long ago someone had taken Barty Crouch place in the cell next to his.

"uhm…Hello" a sweet slightly hoarse voice greeted him from the other side of the bars. He, yes Sirius was quite sure it was a he, sounded slightly hesitant. Conversing was after all not a normal thing in Azkaban. Some screamed themselves to unconsciousness when the dementors came. His own horrid cousin sang from time to time, about blood and gore. She had lost the little sanity she used to have.

"Hello" what could he say? Outside this hellhole conversing and joking with people had been one of his great pleasures. But now, with a voice so quiet, he was shocked to say he, himself didn't even recognize it. How long had it been since he ha spoken to someone? How many years had he been in here? Maybe he could ask that.

"Are you Sirius Black?" his breath hitched, oh yeah. He was an evil mass murderer. How could he have forgotten? Maybe this fellow prisoner wanted his autograph? Ha

"Hit the jackpot already, babe?" The shadows left the face and he saw one elegant brow rising at his antics. The hair stood like a halo around the young boy's head, the light coming from the barred window above them made his hair almost seem blue. Raven colored, just like James. He was stunned by the boy's youth, how could they put any child in here? The face was delicate and silvery pale, thin half naked legs were drawn to the slim body. Sirius could go on forever to describe the boy's all too beautiful features. But the one most outstanding thing was the eyes. Even though his face was mostly in shadows the eyes shone ever brightly. Greener than green. Almost doe like emerald jewels.

"eeh.. Are you okay?"..sinful lush lips, oh shit. He snapped his attention back to the boy, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry I was just lost in your beauty" he said, not lacing his words in sarcasm or anything, just staring into those eyes. The boy though didn't seem uncomfortable under his gaze but just smirked at him; maybe he thought he was mental. Maybe he was.

"I'm Ash" the boy said, breaking a tension none of them had noticed.

"Oho, so Ash..Do you know how long I've been in here? You louse count of time after awhile" he laughed humorlessly staring down at his hands. At least they weren't wrinkled.

"Around ten years, I would say"

.-.

I stared in through the bars on the left side of the cell, seeing straight into the other. That cell was in complete darkness, who was in there?

"Anyone there?" it sounded silly, not that I minded silly. After all, this place was silly. Everyone was silly. I was silly. I mentally giggled, oh yes, where had my sanity gone?

I was staring through the bars, they were actually touching my face and I was grinning like an idiot while trying to catch a glimpse of who ever lived in there. Yuck, who would want to live in there?

"Heeelloo? Anyone home?" I heard Sirius sighting from his cell, obliviously I had lost it before he had. Lost what?

Then there were eyes, black eyes, crazy eyes only inches from my face. I didn't jump or flinch from the sudden closeness of the other party. She drew back and started cackling, cackling! Like a maniac. If possible my grin grew.

"Bellatrix" I heard someone sight from further into a corner of the cell, three people. One woman and two men. The woman had dark eyes and dark hair, something in her features-the form of her eyes?- made her look slightly like Sirius. The other two looked at her, one with a bored expression and the other with eyes equaling Bellatrix mad ones. They looked alike; both had shoulder length brown hair. The only difference was that one looked older while the other younger. The younger one was thinner than the other, but he seemed better off since he was the only one of us not grinning like a lunatic (if you discount Sirius).

The woman, Bellatrix, was reaching her hand out to trace my chin. I raised a brow. She looked slightly dazed, her smile becoming more and more genuine.

"Your eyes are so beautiful, so green, like the ecstasy you feel when you cast the killing curse. They're soo…so.." she started forming a frown but the one closer to her had the same expression "Slytherin" he finished for her and they smiled at each other. Rather intimate.

"Are you two writing a poem?" the third said, his voice sounding half amused, half irritated.

They both turned around glaring at him at the same time; they certainly knew one and the other.

"Shut up Rabastian" snarled the other of the brothers (?). Bellatrix had turned toward me again. "What's your name dear?" wow, the deatheaters seemed to _like_ me. If they only knew. The giggling in my head was getting loader.

"Ash Mecurice"

"Pureblood? Slytherin?" of course deatheaters would ask that. The insane grin was still covering my face.

"My father was from an old pureblood family, Lord Mathew Mecurice is my current guardian though" Mathy was famous, not for his way of living but for his knowledge. He was a man with more knowledge than Voldemort and people knew this. He was a dark wizard with no involvement in the war. I could feel Sirius listening in on us, apparently interested. At least with this knowledge they would not throw themselves over me wanting to know my father's name.

.-.

Rabastian stared stunned at the boy, his features coming into focus. Bella and Rudolphus had been right; the boy was certainly an unnatural beauty. Adding to the beauty was the magic cracking around him, wonderfully delicious and dark. Not to mention that his guardian was thatMathew Mecurice, very desirable boy indeed. But as said, a boy. Still a child.

Not that it really mattered, but Rabastian did not _do_ children.

He did not want to piss off Lord Mecurice either. He had met the man once. That youthful face deceiving you. Sure he did not top Dumbledore in age but he was probably the same age as their lord.

"Bella" the boy, no, Ash Mecurice said. Calling her name and snapping her out of the inner conversation she was having with herself. His eyes were in shadows, menacingly gleaming green.

"Are you perhaps related to Sirius?" he nodded his head backwards towards Black's cell. The amused look on his face never left as he watched her splutter and starting to rant about her blood-traitor cousin.

.-.

**Please review!**

**Pretty, pretty please.**

**Next chapter might be a time skip, prepare yourselves ;)**


	6. five

**FIVE**

_**17 **__**months**__** later..**_

"They'll be here soon" a boy approaching his teens chanted "They're coming for me". A huge half dazed smile adorned his haggard yet fair face. The other individuals in the cells closest to his listened to his mantra. They knew the boy was getting out soon, but he made it sound like he knew it would be today.

"Yo" he said, popping up behind the bars to Sirius Black cell. Bella snickered softly from behind him, she could not believe that this child was so happy and had so much energy after how he had screamed himself hoarse last night. The dementors clearly affected him the worse than the others, which only indicated in many horrid memories.

"Will you escape? Soon, that is" the energetic boy asked almost jumping with excitement and Sirius nodded, he had prepared for his escape for awhile now. It was only because of Ash that the deatheater trio hadn't ratted him out yet.

"I'll be able to, at the beginning of the summer that is" the once-handsome man smiled at the thought of freedom, not that that was what he was getting. But at least he wouldn't be inside a cell.

"Oh, you can live with me 'til the end of the summer if you don't mind London" he only nodded; it would be nice to get to know Ash when he had regained some of his sanity but he was still to look for Pettigrew. The trio of deatheaters knew this as well, but they were not bothered. After all, no one liked Pettigrew. You couldn't even pity him because of the deeds he had committed.

Ash turned to the other side, crawling over to the cage like cell so he could look at the trio.

"You better come and play after Voldy returns" he giggled as they glared at him for the insult on their master. The boy believed that their lord would return while many other ignorant and deluded wizards thought he was gone for good. Ash didn't appear to be a follower but neither someone on the other side.

He then leaned his weight on the wall next to their cage; closing his eyes and started humming on a tuneless song. They had all somewhat relaxed when they saw light in the dungeon like corridor. Ash didn't show any reaction even as the others watched in disbelief as his cell-cage door was opened.

"Mr. Mecurice, Your punishment of 18 months in Azkaban has been fulfilled; you are here by free to go." Ash stood on shaky legs and smiled at the aurors assembled for his release.

"Well then, let's go gents-off to the future" they were quite confused by his too energetic behavior. Then halfway through the corridor he turned back and waved, grin plastered on his face "See you later guys!" The honesty and the smugness in his voice made the aurors shift worriedly, no one liked the thought of the most murderous deatheaters free. Then again, why had this seemingly innocent been put in a cell so deep in Azkaban? They would never know.

.-.

_Ron told me__ he hates me again, it's entirely my mother's fault. I hate her, hate her, hate her._

The eleven year old Ginny Weasley wrote in a diary, eyes unfocused as she stared out the window. It had stated snowing, not an ideal picture to show her depression and sadness. If so, it would be raining. Her mouth quirked humorlessly and she let out a breath and wondered if he would answer. Obviously she knew it was stupid to use a diary that sometimes wrote back to her when she wrote in it. It could be dark magic, most likely dark magic. But Tom was kind. This could all just be a façade though, not that she believed it to be. Even though deep inside her she knew she was just deluding herself. He was not a kind person and every time he wrote back it felt sugar sweet, too sweet. Last night she had blacked out and awoken in the girls' bathroom no one used on second floor. It had been flooded with water; her hair had been completely wet from lying down and her robes had been stained in blood. Feathers were spread around her, like decoration to a vivid picture. Under her nails there had been blood too, it frightened her. Had she killed someone? Merlin save her.

_Why do you hate your mother so much? _And she continued to pour her heart out into the diary.

.-.

He hesitated for a second before knocking. The snow covered the small manor, for the first time he realized that he had really been gone for over a year. It was January, he counted on his fingers. When seeing the snow he could for the first time in what felt like an eternity appreciate the cold. Snowflakes went down to the also-snow covered ground in a rather slow manner. It felt like he was breathing again.

"Ash" he snapped out from his dream world and noticed the man standing there, staring at him.

Before he could react a hand connected to his cheek in a harsh slap. He was then pulled into a hug and felt the man kissing the top of his head while stroking his hair, cuddling him like a child.

"Stupid, stupid boy. Do you have any idea how worried I was! I thought you were dead for god knows how long? Be more careful"

.-.

I had been stupid, hadn't paid enough attention.

I knew Praberian hated me, but that the man would take his anger out on my charge. That was unacceptable. That was probably the reason I had taken his life so violently. The ministry wouldn't like what they were to find. After finding out about Ash' unfair sentence I had taken it as my responsibility to off the man. It was better this way, if Ash were to want revenge they would immediately suspect him. But since Praberian had turned up dead before he was released, there was no such chance.

I glanced at him; he was sitting in one of the armchairs that I had recently bought with a plate of food and I couldn't help but feel quite disgusted as I watch how he used his hands while stuffing his face. Once again you could see the malnourishment on his body. Somehow the years had only made him more beautiful, haggard yes. But still beautiful.

"Ash" I said, once again making him pay attention to me. His face lit up in an utterly joyful smile and I winced slightly. I could probably never become a good parent, only putting him in danger. I was hardly ever at home either; therefore I would try to make it up to the boy. At least for a couple of months.

"We will be going to Gringotts' tomorrow and you will be getting your inheritance" I also wanted to know if he had any creature blood in him. He was just so…inhumanly pretty.

The boy's eyes showed panic but he covered it up quite quickly "But won't they find out where I am then?" I smiled bitterly "No they won't, the meeting is held in secret with only the goblins of Gringotts'".

I sighted slightly "But, I can't keep you like this anymore. You have to make friends in your own age and therefore you will have to attend Hogwarts for your third year" Ash nodded, it was still months until the first September.

"I will therefore personally train you until summer start, as my heir I need you to be more then knowledgeable"

"Heir?" I cold taste the confusion and bewilderment in the air.

"Yes, I want you as my heir. I do not plan on getting any children at this state in my life and you're the closest thing to a son I will ever have". Would he accept? Would he hate me now, since it was pretty much my fault he had been placed in Azkaban in the first place? Glancing at the boy and his eyes was filled with tears, happy tars and I couldn't help but smile. The boy was too sincere for this world.

.-.

Dumbledore sat in his throne like armchair at the dining table in the great hall. He felt like a hero when the children looked up at him in awe, they would never really feel compatible in his presence. He wouldn't lie, he loved it. To bask in the eternal glory, even when dead he would still have it. But there was one thing that didn't make up to his perfectness. Harry Potter.

The boy had been proclaimed missing over a year ago and Albus regretted ever putting the little child-savior with the muggles. Maybe he should have raised him himself. Making him his heir, someone worthy of taking his place.

He disgusted himself for ever thinking of the child as a tool, a weapon. But that was what he was born to become. Whoever had the weapon would win, that was how the game was to be played. Even if he regretted and pitied little Harry Potter, it was still his destiny. Now that Voldemort was getting more control over his..situation, he really needed to find the boy. Maybe he should seek the former dark lord out and destroy the body-less creature before it was too late. But that was all too much trouble so he waited patiently as Severus tried to make an improvement in the tracking potion. Yesterday the potion professor had announced that it would be done at the end of the school year.

And Albus waited on his throne while his servant collected the weapon to his eternal glory.

.-.

**So what do you think? Be brutally honest if you must ;)**

**Review..if you want to….**

**-Will Ash gain a creature inheritance? What will be found out next time when he takes a trip to Diagon Ally? Dun dun dun(epic music)-**


	7. six

**SIX**

Diagon Alley was nothing like Ash had expected, it looked old fashioned in every way. Like it was the end of the 18th century all over again. The only shops that looked remotely new were Twilfitt & Tatting, which was one of the clothes stores that had the lesser costumers. Weird, everyone seemed to be holding on to the older fashions in the wizarding world.

He combed his fingers through the dark mess, it was longer now. Reached down to his waist, Azkaban could apparently not hinder how abnormally fast his hair grew. He desperately needed a cut, a professional one. Not him cutting off half the length with his dagger or some cutting spell that made the tops look slightly burnt. He sighted as they spotted Gringotts, it was a huge building built in white marble. At least this didn't look like molding wood, which had that very odd musky scent that made your nose itch and you wanting to sneeze. Yes, that was how the beautiful little Diagon Alley smelled, couldn't wait to see Knockturn.

It was even more beautiful inside, the sealing stretched-god knows how far? The desks were the not so beautiful goblins was seated were crafted in impossible designs. Once again, the wonders off goblins crafting.

Mathew lead them to one of the larger desks in the room, smiled his professionally fake smile that made old women coo over him thinking he was the most handsomest and politest man they'd ever met. Not that they knew that he was either older or around their own age when doing so, what can you say? Mathew was one of a kind.

"We" Mathew gestured between Ash and him "have an appointment for today" The goblin raised his head from the work he was doing and raising both of his eyebrows which made him look rather solemn.

"Ah yes, Lord Mecurice" eyes then darted towards Ash "and his..potential heir was it now?" Math nodded, making the Goblin continue. He gestured-with his short but long nailed fingers-them towards one of the rooms where they would be holding a private meeting. Neither of them questioned this, they had already requested it after all.

"young Mr. Mecurice" an other goblin said to Ash as soon as they were seated "We only need you blood young Mr. Mecurice, we need to know of any other inheritance and also it is needed for you to become Lord Mecurice' heir." He was given a dagger made in silver; it had engravings in swirling forms on the hilt and what looked like diamonds were engraved into the hilt just before the start of the blade. Ash studied it with a smile on his lips, probably looking like a dazed addict. He could care less. Most tendencies from Azkaban had faded but they were still hidden behind that 'oh so normal' mask he had plastered on his face.

"Uhm..Ash?"

"Hmm?" he said, snapping back his attention, crazed smile still gracing his lips.

"Boneshadow here," a gesture towards the sour looking goblin was made "told you to cut your index finger and let three drops of your blood drip on this parchment." Math handed him a parchment and he cut a little too deep and let three drops hit the parchment before licking the blood from his finger.

Blood red letters appeared on the parchment, the word _'hidden' _seemed to startle them all. Hidden? What does that mean?

.-.

Boneshadow had lived and worked at Gringotts his whole life and the bloodparchment had never gone wrong. It always told parents, what they owned and possible other inheritance that could pop up. Sometimes once every century there was someone related to one of the founders or some other powerful wizard that would show up. There hadn't been an heir for any powerful and practically extinct family for a very long time. You could be related yes, but being the heir was a completely different thing.

The latest heir was the one of Slytherin fifty years back. That had intrigued the goblins, which to some degree had been their downfall when the young man had opened Salazar's vault and used the hidden knowledge the wrong way.

He stared down at the parchment with wide eyes and when he made the preteen do it all over again-they widened further. The word _'hidden' _seemed to be staring mockingly up at him. Snarling at the parchment he went to call one of the elders for advice. If he could not do anything there then drastic measures as waking up the king had to be made. Even though the idea frightened him to his very core. The king did not like to be disturbed but as his age and knowledge surpassed even the head-goblin himself, he did what he thought right.

.-.

They sat waiting for the goblin to return. Math sneaked peaks at Ash who impatiently swung his legs in rhythm to the rather annoyingly fast melody he was humming on. The door opened and the goblin… Boneshadow, came out with an other. Their first impression told them he was a man or at least remotely human because of his height. But that was not the case; he was tall like a man. But he had the same long ears as a goblin, the same long nose and wrinkled yellow skin. The eyes were small and beady, black without whites. The fingers were long and spider like, sharp and impossibly long nails made the impression so much more frightening… or in Mathew and Ash' case; disgusting.

They both must have thought the same thing because they hid any sign of finding the creature disgusting on their features. The long legged creature walked up to them, standing right in front of Ash and staring down at him. The goblin(?)'s face had a sneer much more intense than any other Gringotts worker could muster. The look faltered a little when he saw the boy's inhumanly green eyes that peered up at him in a mask of innocence and confusion. The boy was probably anything but.

Boneshadow rushed forward and pulled out a chair so the taller could sit, nervousness showing in his every move. Both wizards noted on this, after all their work indicated both of them being 'brilliant' when it came to analyzing people.

"Lord Mecurice and young Mr. Mecurice, this is Xnet Bigbreaker. The current goblin king of England" He must have added the last line for Ash' sake, since he had shown his open confusion like a question when only been given the name. Boneshadow stood and spoke very much like a house elf at the moment.

"And what pray tell did you wake me up for, Boneshadow?" the voice was nothing Ash had expected, its tone was deep and harsh which made the smaller goblin shudder. The eyes of the king never completely left Ash', as if he was a very interesting project that needed to be studied or he saw him as a threat that could at any moment snap.

"I'm sorry, my king" Boneshadow squeaked "It's just..the bloodparchment isn't working when connected to young Mr. Mecurice blood"

Now the so called king looked highly irritated, the bloodparchment should at least show something "What do you mean it isn't working?" he growled which made the smaller goblin squeak again.

"Yes, Sir. It said 'hidden'" the king stared at the other for a millisecond before cocking an eyebrow "That doesn't mean something is wrong with the parchment, it means his blood status and inheritance is hidden so novices shouldn't find out what is hidden" Xnet turned towards the child. "Give me your hand, child" he demanded and the child gave him it, not seeming to care or maybe he trusted the goblin with it. Somehow the child was not the least intimidated. Even the older wizard seemed to be, not that he showed it. Either this child's naivety held a whole new level or he just didn't feel the power radiating. He would not believe that anyone who felt it could not be intimidated, he would not. Though at the moment he knew that his beliefs had been broken.

Xnet took the hand reluctantly, hoping he would not be dirtied by this lesser creature. Not that he was sure what type of creature he was.

He held the dagger in one hand and drew it across the child's palm, the boy did not utter a word nor did he show any sign of pain. He looked more rather dazed and euphoric. Oh, great. A masochist.

The king pressed his lips to the wound while he whispered silently in Gobbledegook "reveal the hidden". Purple rune like symbols spread from the wounded hand, they spread like a fast. It did not take long for them to cover him almost completely head to toe. The symbols started to break, looking like a breaking chain. The boy hissed at the sensation.

.-.

Ash watched as the symbols travelled up his arms, he felt… giddy. For the first time in his life he felt calm and completely content, anything his life weren't.

He then hissed, the chain of words had started to break. He felt like screaming when the sensation started disappearing. Those beautiful purple symbols that had been with him forever were now being tore off, not that he minded that in particular. He did not like the thought of being marked by someone he had not approved of.

He did not register when the goblin king took some of his blood on the blade and moved towards the parchment. It was when the drops connected to the paper that he felt it. One…Two…Three and then he felt himself being pulled down into darkness by over powering hands.

.-.

**Thank you for reading this far!**

**I'm sorry for the rather boring chapter, but I try to keep them all at this length. **

**Please review!**


	8. seven

**SEVEN**

'_Where is it? It's not here, it has to be here. It's mine. I want it. I need it'_ unintelligible words swirled in her head as she searched through her dorm mates things just to find _it._ A crazed glint of desperation- one not even Bellatrix Lestrange could muster- was in her eyes.

But she did need it, she couldn't live without it. What would she do without Tom whispering sweet reassuring nonsense in her ear? Promising her that everything would be just fine? Never had she felt like she would go through hell for something. Ginny Weasley had always been quiet and shy, until the day she found the diary. Now she had Tom, whom she spent all her time with. He loved her, she was sure of it. Therefore she needed to find him, she knew of course that her behavior was beyond abnormal but she could not bring herself to care. Even if it was Tom who made her feel this way she was ok with it. She would after all go through with just about anything to have it in her care once again.

.-.

When Ash awoke he didn't find himself sprawled over the cold marble floor as he had expected. No, this was somewhere else. It took his eyes a while to adjust to the unfamiliar light; it was all just so grey and foggy. It felt like he was moving, he passed a rather large elder tree whose braches hang spookily in shadows of black. Everything looked so colorless and none realistic. He was staring up in the supposed sky; he did not see anything though. The fog was everywhere. He passed through under a bridge, which made him understand that he was in a little rowing boat that was paddling by itself. Magic? A candle was lit in the front as he travelled further and further down the gentle flood. The soft noise of an oar hitting the water made him drowsy. The fog pressed hard against his chest like someone had just knocked the air out of him and forced him into panting.

Then there was a man, sitting in front of him. Maybe he had been there all that time. He did not know. The man wore a dark hood but he could excrete fit body through the robe. Light hit the man's face for a millisecond and he was met with mysteriously dark eyes, full lips, high cheekbone and dark bangs that shadowed a face that seemed so young in every sense. But there was age beneath that youth. A weird tingle spread through his body and he shuddered in delight. The face flashed again and for a moment it looked like there was a skull. He must be deluding himself.

With his face in shadows once again the stranger spoke, the voice seemed to draw him closer. Crawl within him like an addiction that should not be there. Most people would probably flee if they ever heard it, but Ash..he straightened his back and his eyes showed only wonder. It was not normal, the voce was so deep. Too deep. A picture of rake where you would be sure to drown flashed in his mind.

"*I am here to tell you your propose*" Ash was shocked to say he understood what the man was saying. The language sounded ancient, like a perfect mixture of Latin and Ancient Greek. It sounded a little like some creature language too, maybe one as parseltongue which he knew he was able to speak. He wondered briefly if he was related to Salazar Slytherin.

"*Today shall be named as the day when my heir was awoken and marked. I have been waiting for the one who carries my blood but also the ability to become my heir. The name of Mortcessus will be bestowed upon you*"

"*who are you?*" his own voice felt oh so ungraceful incomprehension to the man's; in his ears it sounded croaked and unworthy. He regretted interrupting the man in his silly ranting. But what can you say? It was annoying and would go towards boring if it weren't for the strange boat ride they were getting. Che, nothing to do about it.

"*Why, I am the end and the beginning, I am the living and the dead, the sinful and the innocent, the loved and the hated, the killer and the savior. I am death*"

Death? -Silly indeed. But if the man was right he would not say anything again. Because if he was, if. Ash felt no need in angering..death.

"*I shall give you my abilities of magic, those you shall learn and groom.

Do not give in to the addiction of ruling.

One day you shall be given my all.

Until that day you shall have four.

Four shall stay loyal until the day when you are to be mine.

Their lives have been decided for you to live.

To love.

One shall have the need of the flowing vine.

One has given you part of his spirit.

One shall share your sinful joy.

And one shall be there when needed.

They will slowly fade away and 'cease from the relam they were born.

Till the day you are mine.

That day that you shall meet them again.*"

.-.

He heard a thud and turned around to see what could have caused the noise. Ash lay in a heap on the floor, Mathew spun into action fast. He was on the boy's side faster than the eyes of the goblins could register. His wand spun and he transfigured one of the chairs into a sofa while he lifted the boy and placed him securely with the pillows.

"We need a medic" Mathew felt frantic, yes frantic. Quite the contrary to his usual behavior. Boneshadow was gone from the room while he cooed over Ash. From the end of his sight he saw the goblin king staring down at he bloodparchment in shock. Not moving an inch even after Ash had fallen. It didn't matter though, Ash did. Lady Malfoy, one of the more basic healer witches came inside with Boneshadow in a tow. The Lord Malfoy came in and closed the door after her. He saw the Lord of the Malfoy family looking around with that impatient look on is face, which you just wanted to wring off… He then caught sight of the goblin king and his action seemed to freeze in mid-air, he also looked at him and must've recognized him as a fellow lord. The blonde's gaze travelled to Ash' unconscious body which Mrs. Malfoy had just run up to, his eyes lit with recognition once again and Mathew remember that he was the one who voted against the accusations on Ash so-called-hearing.

"His heart..it's not beating" the woman looked at him, as if the demise of his only possible heir pained her. Did it? He heard that she loved kids, hated her husband and cheated daily.

"But, but.. He's breathing" sure enough, haggard as it was. Ash was still breathing and it would hopefully stay that way.

Ash groaned and eyelids started to flutter.

"His heart is still not beating" Ash had started to sit up and eyes opened all the way now. Crimson-no, Killing curse green met the woman's cloud-gray and she made an 'eep' sound and hurried away from him, like she'd been burnt.

Ash did not look well; his gaze was cold and slightly sadistic. Mathew really hoped that whatever had made him fall unconscious wouldn't screw up his mind and personality further…He was obviously wrong.

.-.

Ash hopped off the sofa and spun around, meeting all of their gazes. Smirking slightly at the attention. Yes, see him now. It was time to reveal his hidden identity. Merlin, that sounded lame. A malicious smirk spread on his face and he started giggling when he saw the blonde woman's face going over from nervous to frighten.

His head turned toward the goblin king who seemed to be in a state of shock as he constantly stared from the parchment to Ash, no say; Harry Potter. Using a fake name, what was he thinking? Oh, at least he got the peace and quiet as wanted. In Azkaban.

"So, big intimidating goblin king" he said mockingly as he stalked closer to the overgrown goblin "What does the parchment say?" smirk still evident on his lips.

"You're Harry Potter..." the king and swallowed loudly, probably thinking of continuing but Harry interrupted.

"Ding-ding-ding, right answer. First one ever to get it right. Even though you cheated.."

"_You're _Harry Potter?" the blonde woman's high-pitched voice rang in his ears and she pointed almost accusingly at him. He lifted one eyebrow, unimpressed.

"I just said that" irritation evident in his own voice.

"Your heart…it's not beating"

'_still pointing I see..' _as for a matter of fact, he did not feel his heart beat and it felt relieving. In a very weird sense. Last time he checked he was not a vampire.

"Touché, apparently it isn't beating..How is that my fault?" he stared at her finger that was still pointing at him. She lowered it slowly, still looking like she was about to piss herself. He snorted "proceed" attention back at the goblin king.

"Given name Harry James Potter. Parents name James Potter and Lily Potter née Evans. You have inherited your father's Lordship of one of the most honored old pureblood families. You are also the heir to the Mecurice family, as Lord Mecurice named you his heir. Not only that, but you have become the only living heir of the rumored Mortcessus. The first one named an heir of the rumored Mortcessus was one of the founders. One Salazar Slytherin"

The smaller goblin choked, Lord Malfoy's stare seemed work as a spear. The Lady Malfoy was oddly dumfounded and Mathew shrugged as in 'I expected something like this to happened, trouble finds you'. Suddenly his face twisted to worry.

"Ash what do you mean your heart isn't beating?" he panted out. Panic attack? Nah, he'll manage.

Then the Malfoy-woman shrieked. Loud. Lord Malfoy looked ready to bang his head in the wall and Harry put hands over his ears.

"Merlin, woman you're crazy!"

"Death, death. Heir of death. Your heart..and" Gibberish-that was what she spoke. Fluently. If there actually was a language named that…It was needed for idiots like her.

She then promptly fainted and everyone stared, none helping her. Not even her husband. Woow, this was awkward…

"Soo… Can I see my vaults now?"

.-.

**Thank you for reading this far!**

**Please review**

**To be remembered 'til later:**

"*death's language*" **(I'm not naming it just yet)**

"§parseltongue§"


	9. eight

**EIGHT**

Harry twitched.

"What are you implying?" irritation was clearly heard in the voice of Harry Potter also called Ash Mecurice.

"The Mortcessus vault is-as I said-too dangerous" he quirked an eyebrow and smiled mockingly at the goblin king.

"Sooo…you're incapable of bringing me to my vault? The goblin _king _thinks it's too dangerous for me to be near _my_ vault, ha!" his facial expressions froze and the tone in his voice now indicated that he was not to be denied "bring me there".

If this 'person' would deny him what was rightfully his… Well, let's say the end result would not be pretty. He'd make sure of it, personally. He couldn't let the servants have all the fun. Not that he had any servants…yet.

"Lord Potter I must inform you that every goblin that ever touched the vault's door died…" the overgrown goblin trailed off as he saw the non-faced expression on his face.

Xnet sighted, defeated.

.-.

The Potter vaults, yes, vaults. One trust and the family were piled up with money. Lots of it. Just thinking of how he could spend it and spend it but practically never become broke made him cackle in glee. The Potter vaults made him richer than the Malfoys and the Malfoys went beyond average rich. Mathew also visited and showed him his vault, which were filled with books. A great amount of them. After all it was common knowledge that the Mecurice family was the long lost heirs of Rowena Ravenclaw herself. There was just the little fact that they had no money. The wonders of spending must've gotten their old and noble family, well, quite frankly, dead broke. Therefore the reason for Mathew's current job, it's like whoring out services! Never again-would he- the most powerful and gorgeous wizard his age do anything like that again. He let out another cackle at the thought of his power, beauty and of course…The money! He needed to have the wizarding world on their knees and only seeing _him_. Ahhh, such euphoric imaginations…

Mathew and the ughh-malformed goblin cast worried glances at him behind his back. Which he politely ignored. They would-after all- eventually fear and love him when he had his throne.

Lastly they arrived at the Mortcessus vault, which had taken them over half an hour of an underground rollercoaster ride to get to.

"I can't touch the door for you, neither do we have a key" his eyes twitched, this deformed goblin was starting to piss him off. Was it on purpose?

"And how am I supposed to get in? Not to mention that you are unable to touch the door? Are you an invalid?" the raised eyebrow was starting to become his new trademark.

"No, as I said Lord Potter. All the people that have touched the door have died and nothing have been able to prevent their death" he face palmed.

"That bastard, maybe he didn't mean it this way.." he muttered, not loud enough for the others to hear.

"I do not wish to die, but since I am-well, me- I shall open the vault" he spread his arms dramatically and grinned. But was interrupted-again(insolent fools)- before starting his display of power.

"Ash, you're not feeling well right now…"

"I'm just fine, this has been one hell of an eye opener, so please let me do this Mathy" Yes, the nickname and puppy-dog eyes. He could never defeat him.

.-.

Entering his vault had been easy; he took to his instincts and used his all too long nails to cut open the half healed wound in his palm and dripped some of his blood on the vault's door. Blame Azkaban for the nails.

The vault's inside was darker than the night, but a source of power came from somewhere deep inside. There was a mist of dust and spider web covering the entrance and he had to tangle himself out off it to get inside. He was excited to see what this infamous and legendary name's vault could hold. Some people proclaimed the whole name and the myth of the 'offspring of Satan' a myth. Was death the devil? Or was he not? Was death even a person and were there even a hell and a heaven?

He lit Mathew's wand by whispering a quiet "lumos" and kept on travelling deeper inside the vault. He had yet to have the pleasure to purchase a new wand. Not that he had ever bought an official one from 'Ollivander's'. Mathew and the deformed goblin were refraining from entering, since the wards and the curses that may have been placed to protect the vault would most likely lash out at them rather than someone who was actually able to open it.

He had wandered for quite some time now in the seemingly empty vault when he saw a desk up front. Speeding up and coming closer he noted it was not white as he had first thought. No, but that was a damn lot of dust. There were two things on the table; a darkening silver bracelet and a thick opened book with empty pages- though there was always the possibility that the words printed on it had faded due to age.

He touched the book and it was like being stung by an electric wave. Torches on the walls lit up the way he ha walked- seemingly the longest corridors he'd ever seen. Which was very odd since this was-after all- a vault. Like in a spell, dust and spider web had been swept away and instead there were butterflies. Yes, the so called 'Satan's offspring's' vault was filled with butterflies. Black and blood red butterflies that radiated with a beyond normal dark-no, say black- aura. There were also crows or were they ravens'? He could not see since they were at the end of the room were he had entered. Two enormous dark birds anyway, guarding each side of the entrance. He turned back to the book only to note that it had closed and strange engravings that probably only he could read as '*_Death Magic*' _was on the front page. He felt intrigued and opened the first page, he frowned at a sentence that did seem surreal.

'_*__Under the table you shall find your companions*'_

Disbelief vanished after he looked under the table, a basket with dark furry…puppies. They happily tried to get out of the basket but did not succeed. This was not the version he had thought he would be met with after entering the vault. They were about the same size but they were different. One had the same color on it's fur as Harry had on his hair, it's fur was longer than the others night black and thicker fur. The night black one had the strangest red-orange colored eyes, like a hidden fire was held within them. The raven one's were misty gray and were strangely enough..slitted.

They may look alike but they were definitely two different races. Names would be a problem; Tweedledum and Tweedledee? Just thinking the names made him gag; those names were out of the question. His mind was battling between two different pair of names that seemed fitting. Huginn and Muninn or Cain and Able. Let's leave Huginn and Muninn for the birds. He decided Able for the fiery eyed one and Cain for the other. After petting both of their heads he looked up at the book again and found it-once again-closed. He sighted, what an annoying book. It felt like it was mocking him. Ah, well..

He opened it again and the title _'*Death magic*' _was written on the first page. He turned another page and had to frown again. The index. The contents made both of his eyebrows rise.

'_*Afterlife_

_Death creatures__ and their duties_

_Soul magic used by mortals_

_Soul magic_

_Mates, soul mates, chosen ones etc._

_Blood magic__ - rituals_

_Blood magic -__ battles_

_Necromancy – calling for a soul and the limits_

_Necromancy – waking the dead body_

_Magic manipulation-for those who can sense and see magic_

_The art of demon summoning_

_The between-magical and nonmagical people?_

_Travel to the between and __its risks _

_History of the Mortcessus_

_The understanding of the mortal soul*'_

A smirk had taken place on the young teens' face "This should be fun"

.-.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry for the lateness but I have just started a new school-the word school made me sink down in depression so I shall not for my sake(and yours) mention it again. **

**I shall soon post some other fanfics' so please check them out below my name. **

**L****eave a review with your criticism!**


End file.
